Just Not Tonight
by sailor-ice
Summary: Rei doesn't know what to do. All she can do is watch and try to stay strong. One of them has to. "She'll be all right Just not tonight"


**Summary: Rei doesn't know what to do. All she can do is watch and try to stay strong. One of them has to. "Shell be all right Just not tonight"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon sadly.**

**Rei's POV**

The minutes tick away in this cold room. The nurses left having finished yet another test on her fragile form. I sit in my chair not even a foot away from her bed. That's all I can do. Well, I can wish and hope but I really just don't know what else. She turns her head, I can barely keep my gaze steady. She sits up a heavy sigh falling from her lips. She's given up. She doesn't see the point any more. She knows she can't win. Again, I am at a loss as to what to do. So I keep silent, and take her hand. She lies back down her face never turning away.

Her gaze wanders out to the window behind me. The blinds are open, and from here you can see the glimmering light of the moon tumbling into the room. A pale hand comes up, she rubs at her eyes. A weak laugh, its funny in this light I can almost look past her tired expression and see her true smile. I think she feels the same the small smile begins to falter. She winces, another headache is coming. I don't know what to do, all I know is she's in pain and so am I. So I stay silent, and hold her hand a little tighter. I stroke her hair, what else can I do.

She cries out. Her headaches are getting worse. She moans she can't take it anymore. All I can do is watch as her tears gather. She's trying her best, but she just can't beat out the pain. I stay by her side even as they fall and shine like crystals. There's nothing I can do, I can't help when she gets the attacks. My world tumbles down every time I see her diamond like tears hit the floor. It's too hard to see them fall, they stain the ground in bitter reminder of all her pain. Finally it subsides, I hold her hand rubbing it soothingly.

She lies back down. Her eyes open looking out the window. I know she's not really there anymore. She sees beyond the grimy window pane. Past the twinkling city lights, far into the distance all night. I know I could bring her back. Break her concentration on that far off place. Yet something tells me she's better like this for now. Bringing her back to a reality so grim just wouldn't be right. Moonlight shines off her distant eyes, I rub my own eyes. I can't sleep now, she back to looking at me. Sad eyes, meet lost and confused, and somewhere in that gaze there's something missing. She releases a shaky breath, she's going to cry. I don't know I'm supposed to do. Her eyes close, she falling asleep the tears still fall silently. I reach out my hand gently caressing her cheek as I rub them away. I sit back down, my head in my own hand as my own tears begin to fall. I try to stop, I can't let her see. _I have to be strong for her! But I can't help! I can't I-_

I' m pulled away from my own thoughts as I hear her agonizing moans. These headaches come even in her sleep. It doesn't seem as severe as last time, but it's all the same. I can't take it seeing her like this. It isn't fair, she shouldn't be here. She's crying in her sleep tears flowing down, my heart breaks. Those glass drops falling down, gliding on her skin. They shine so bright in the moonlight. The pain has grown, she trying, I can see it, but it's just too much she can't fight this any more. Her hand latches on to mine, she turns her head. She grits her teeth trying to shut everything away. There's nothing I can do but pray she makes through tonight. If she can open her eyes and see the sun shining in, she can get better. She'll be alright, maybe not tonight. But tomorrow she'll be alright. The nurses are back for another check up. I watch helplessly from across the room. There's nothing I can do as they finish up. They walk out sympathetic eyes and sad smiles fall on me. What else can they do. I look back, she seems calm now, just a few more hours, and the morning sun will cheer her up, and she will be better. Her face contorts her hands shoot up to her head clutching her head. I reach her bedside in a heartbeat.

"I can't take no more! No more!"

She cries out tears spilling free. I take her hand, I rub her back anything, I don't know what to do. Fear pin me down, fear encases her. She deep in her pain now, she shakes her head. Little diamonds fly out and they fall on the floor joining the others.

"Just little bit longer, I know you can do it." She trying her best I have to also. "You'll be alright. You'll be alright." _You have to be._

**A/N: So first this is inspired by Rob Thomas' song Her Diamonds. Whoa this was sad, will I ever write a happy story D=. Half way though I was like 'whoa I'm going to make myself cry here'. Admittedly, I think this could also go for Rei and her Mother kinda just thought of that as I got to the end. I hope you cry, because then that means I did my job successfully. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
